Getting up
by silencer06
Summary: Promise me if you fall, you'll get back up. oneshot. Naruhina


**Getting Up**

The day was going pretty well he supposed. Well at least it had so far but once again something seemed to be wrong with his girlfriend. Now of course some people might believe that Naruto is an idiot and they might be right but at least he had enough sense to recognize that Hinata was not her normal self.

"Hinata chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked. His guess was that someone …coughherfathercough… had one again shot her confidence.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto kun! It's nothing really I was just…" Hinata started.

Naruto looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure Hinata Chan? You know you can tell me if there is, right?" Naruto pushed slightly.

"I know. It's just… I was thinking and sometimes I worry. I mean about you. On your last mission you were really late getting home and I thought that something had happened to you and I just worried the whole time you were gone," Hinata started. "I know it sounds silly but I just can't think of anything else when you're away on missions."

"Hinata chan it's really not anything to worry about. I promised you I would come back. Remember? And I did just like I said I would, because, I would never break a promise to you. Besides I couldn't just die, I mean I had you to come home to didn't I?" Naruto said.

"I know. But still you can't control what happens on a mission and what if you had died or even if something had just happened and you couldn't get back for some reason. What would happen if you got separated from your team and got so seriously wounded that you couldn't move?" Hinata whimpered.

"I would move anyway. I promised you I would come home so I would just like I said I would."

"But…"

"I promise you that no matter what I will return back to you Hinata. No matter what." Naruto stated.

"Then make another promise to me. Promise me that if you should ever fall… then promise me you'll get back up." Hinata said in a soft tone.

"Hinata I, Naruto, promise you that if I should ever fall I'll get back up. No matter what." Naruto said raising his right hand in a pledge type motion.

For a moment he stopped and glanced at her.

"And I also promise you that one day when we're both ready for it, I'll marry you."

"Marry me? R-really?" Hinata said slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I promise. And I'll even ask your father before I ask you if you want."

"You would ask my father… you would talk to my extremely frightening father who makes the ANBU shake in fear, if you could marry me."

"Absolutely. If that's what you want then I'll ask him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I love you that much."

"Umm… Naruto kun? That thing about getting back up again, it applies to situations like this one too right?"

"It can. Hopefully it wont need to but if I have to get back up after your father pummels me into nothingness then I'll do it. Unless for some reason you decide that you want me to stay down then I'll stay down for you."

"Promise me that if for some reason I decide I don't want you to get up after my father pummels you that you'll get up and take me to Tsunade sama, because if that happens I'm probably fatally ill and will need to see a medic immediately," Hinata said with a slight giggle.

"I promise that I'll get you to Tsunade as soon as physically possible."

"Naruto kun thank you. I love you so much." Hinata said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Naruto murmured softly placing his arms around her waist.

"And you would really talk to my father?"

"I would really talk to your father. Even though he scares the crap out of me."

"He does that… to most people… except Neji san. Neji san is probably going to take my place as leader. So you might have to talk to Neji san as well."

"If it would really be necessary then I would for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Author note: Naruto and Hinata are 17 so they are actually old enough to think about marriage. And please R&R.

By the way: I do not own Naruto. I never will. However I wish I did because then Hinata would be with Naruto and Neji would be with Tenten because that's where they belong.

Also this is my first time doing honorifics so if I'm doing them wrong could someone tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I have time.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
